My Prince
by Keiko Amano
Summary: Erza forces Mira to go to the masquerade party holds by the Fernandes. A masked guy asks her to dance, and Mira falls in love with him.When he leaves, the guy drops a pocket watch. And this is the game of Mira finding her "Prince".


**Hey! Keiko Amano here! Because I've got stuck on 'The Secret Between Us', so I decided to make another fanfiction so it doesn't seem that I go to another hiatus!**

**This is my first ever FreeMi story! Please be gentle! :s**

**In this story, I make Freed has short hair like the end of season one! He's just so handsome when he's in short hair! So! I hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Mira sits on one of the chairs as everyone is chatting or dancing. Exactly, this is a ball. A masquerade ball, she's using a black dress and her hair is tied up. Also, she uses a mask. Actually, Mira was invited by Erza since this party is held by the Fernandes, a rich family, but not as rich as the Heartfilia, though. But Erza insisted since she needs company, and there she is. Mira sighs heavily as she looks at her silver watch. _8 pm… It's still this early. I wonder if Lisanna is doing alright _Mira thought. The song getting slower and slower and everyone notices it. Mira knows what this means

"_Hey, guys. Let's slow things down a little bit now. Grab your partner and walk to the dance floor" _The DJ said. Mira stands up, yeah, she forgot to ask someone to accompany her. She just stands there, seeing everyone is dancing the slow dance. Suddenly, a masked guy walks to her, she can't see his face nor his hair

"May I have this dance?" He asked. Mira smiles at him

"I'll be honored" She said while bowing like a princess. Okay, the author is too stupid to search for the right word. Anyway, they walk to the dance floor and they start to dance

"Can I ask your name?" He asked

"I'm Mira, Mirajane Strauss" Mira said

"Ah… The beautiful demon" He said "You're not as the rumor says… The demon girl who always rejects every boy that confesses to her" He continued

"I have my reasons" Mira said calmly. Appear a small smile upon his face which makes Mira blushes

"I know…" He said. The song stops not long after that and everyone separate. Mira feels like she doesn't want to let go of his hands. This is the first time any boy would smile sincerely to her like that. Not because of she's a demon girl like the rumor says, but as her, Mirajane Strauss

"Can I ask you your name?" Mira said, while holding his tux. He makes Mira let go and pats her head

"I want you to find me. This is a game. I hope you win, Mira..." He said as he walks away. Mira looks at him deeply and then blushes. _Who is he? _ Mira thought "Ehem. I need to look for Er-" She feels there's something on the ground. She looks at it. Gladly, she didn't step on it. She takes it. It is a pocket watch. Could it be? This is her hint?

.

.

.

Mira stares at the golden pocket watch deeply. This is her only hint to find the prince. She sometime sighs. She knows that it is hopeless to search for an unknown guy, she doesn't know who is he, what's his name, how he looks. She's clueless

"Mira?" Erza asked. Mira puts the watch on the table and look at the red-haired girl who sits in front of her

"Yes? What is it, Erza?" Mira asked

"What are you looking at?" Erza said as she glances at the watch "Mind if I look at it?" Erza asked

"Sure" Mira said. Erza takes the watch. She opens it. Okay, I haven't told the description of this watch. The watch is golden, looks like a compass. But when you open it, inside, it's a clock. You can imagine it, right? You know, just like from Alice in Wonderland, the rabbit's clock? Yeah. Like that. So, Erza opens the watch, seeing inside of it, there's a familiar symbol

"I've seen this symbol before. Whose is it?" Erza asked

"I don't know. I met him at the party. He's a kind guy…" Mira said with a gentle smile

"So… Fall in love in first sight, huh?" Erza asked as Mira blushes

"I-It's not!" Mira denied as Erza smirks

"But really, this symbol is too familiar" Erza said "I wonder whose watch it is-"

"Erza. Here's the documents for today meeting" A black-haired girl said while giving Erza a pile of papers

"Ah, thanks, Ultear" Erza said. Ultear glances at the watch

"Isn't that the watch Laxus lost?" Ultear said. Both Mira and Erza jolts

"Eh?!" Both of the said

"Why are you so surprised? See… It's the Thunder God's symbol, right?" Ultear explained. Erza snaps her fingers

"Oh yeah! I remember! A used to be trouble maker group! The leader is Laxus Dreyar, and the members are Evergreen and Bixlow. And the most 'seems to be pipsqueak' one is the vice leader, Freed Justine" Erza explained

"I see… So… Laxus went to that party?" Mira said as she takes the watch from Erza

"Well… If it is Laxus, he must've come. Since he's a Dreyar" Erza said

"Laxus is from the next class, right?" Mira asked

"Yeah" Erza said. Mira stands up from her seat

"I better give this back to him" Mira said as she stands up and walks to the door… She walks… And then…

"MOVE!" A guy shouted. Mira backs off, seeing someone is running, chasing Natsu and Gray. They've done something not good again. There are a lot of people chasing them. The disciplinary staff. Then, a guy stops right next to Mira who backed off

"They shouldn't run in the corridor. I'll report this…" He said. Mira looks at him. A short green-haired boy. Yes, short. The author likes him better like this. Thank you. So, he notices Mira is looking at him

"Sorry for the ruckus" He said with a smile. Mira feels a thump

"Yeah. No problem. You must be the disciplinary staff. What's your name?" Mira asked

"I'm Freed, Freed Justine. From next class. You are?" Freed asked back

"I'm Mirajane Strauss" Mira said. Freed smiles at her

"I see. Mira-san, again, sorry for the ruckus. You didn't bump them, right?" Freed asked

"No. Thank you" Mira said. Freed notices the watch Mira holds

"Is that watch yours?" Freed asked. Mira shakes her head

"It's Laxus's. I want to give it back" Mira explained

"I-I see… Here, I'll call him" Freed said. He steps in the room "Laxus!" He shouted with a grin. Mira looks at him. _Don't tell me… He's homosexual?! _Mira thought. She observes Freed's face again. She sees a slight blush coming from his cheeks. _He's dangerous, indeed _Mira thought. Not long after that, he notices someone is standing in front of her

"Oh. You're the beautiful demon. What do you need?" Laxus asked. Mira glares at the guy with an awful attitude

"I want to return this" Mira said simply after she gave the watch to him

"Hoh. You found my watch. Thanks" Laxus said. He looks at the watch for a while "Hey, it's not mine" Laxus said not long after that

"Huh?" Mira asked

"I said, it's not mine" Laxus repeated after he gave Mira the watch back

"If it's not yours, then whose?" Mira asked

"I don't know. See ya" Laxus said as he leaves. Mira puts the watch in her pocket, and walks inside the classroom as the bell rings

.

.

.

"Mira, are you free lately?" Erza asked right after the last bell rings. Mira zips her bag

"Yes. Why?" Mira asked

"Could you become the disciplinary staff? Most of the staffs quit because of yesterday accident. And the student council needs to find new staffs, could you?" Erza begged

"Sure" Mira said. Erza grabs both of Mira's hands

"Thank you Mira! You're a lifesaver!" Erza said "So, could you please go to the staff room today?" Erza said

"Sure. Thank you" Mira said with a smile as she walks outside the class. She walks to the direction of disciplinary staff room, or staff room. She steps in, seeing Freed is sitting on the big president's table "Hello, Freed-san" Mira said. Freed snaps, he looks at the girl who stands in front of his table

"Ah… You must be a new member. Thank you, Mira-san" Freed said

"You're very welcome" Mira said

"I was thinking. What should we do to make the students, especially Natsu and Gray to follow the rules? The rules are strict enough, but they don't seem to be afraid of it" Freed said. He keeps looking at the rules, and he also looks at the list of Natsu's and Gray's violation record. Mira smiles at him

"Why do you do this? You're ex-delinquent you know?" Mira asked as Freed jolts

"W-Well… U-Um… I brought Laxus to a lot of trouble because he was the leader. So I want to make it up by being discipline" Freed explained

"Oh. I remember. Someone has to make up for what the group did, so, Laxus has to make it up. But someone stopped the student council president to do so. And he has to follow the student council president's order right?" Mira asked

"Y-Yes" Freed said

"And the penalty was?" Mira asked

"To become the president of this staff" Freed answered

"Ahh… I see… I'll help you, then" Mira said with a smile. Freed looks at Mira. He takes Mira's hair and he kisses it which makes Mira blushes

"Thank you" He said. Can anyone explain this feeling inside of her?"

.

.

.

It's been a month ever since Mira joined the disciplinary staff. The whole school is afraid since the beautiful demon has joined. No one dares to break the rules. Mira steps in the room. She puts a pile of paper on the table. She's the only one in this room. She sits on the chair and does her works, to write the violation of this month, and also to make a report to the principal and student council president and its due is today.

She writes… And writes… Without anyone knowing, she falls asleep

She feels something warm. She wakes up and seeing there's the school vest on her back. School vest has the name of the owner, and it states "Freed Justine" Mira smiles seeing this name. She takes the prince's pocket watch. 8 PM. This is really bad

"Oh. Mira-san, you're awake?" Freed said from the door

"Freed… I'm sorry, I fell asleep. I didn't manage to give the letter to both principal and student council president" Mira said

"Oh. You mean these?" Freed said as he gives Mira the signed letters

"You made this?" Mira asked

"Yes" Freed said "You've worked really hard. Thank you" Freed said while patting Mira's head. This is the second time anyone has treated her so nice. But, sorry… Her heart belongs to the prince… "Mira-san? Are you still sleepy? You've been spacing out" Freed said as Mira jolts

"No. Sorry… Thank you…" Mira said

"I'll take you home. Let's go" Freed said

"Eh… No need to!" Mira said

"I insist" Freed said as he grabs Mira's hand and pulls her out of the school

"Hey, Freed…" Mira said along the way

"Hmm?" Freed hummed

"Do you like Laxus? I mean, 'that' kind of like?" Mira asked. Freed jolts

"H-H-H-Huh?! Where did you get that idea?!" Freed asked

"Because you've been doing this and that to Laxus" Mira explained

"Pfft!" Freed hold his laughter as Mira blushes

"H-Hey!" Mira said

"Sorry… You know. I admirer Laxus, but I don't like him 'that' way. I already have someone I like. Laxus only helped me back on when we're in middle school" Freed said. _Freed has someone he likes? _Mira thought

They finally arrived

"Thank you, Freed" Mira said

"You're welcome. Please take care" Freed said. He stares at Mira for a while. He steps closer to her, and pins her to the wall… He brings his face closer to her. She feels something on her hair "Ah… This got stuck on your hair. Good night" Freed said as he leaves. Mira slides down with a really red face. _What was that?! _Mira thought

.

.

.

Mira sits on the staff room. She looks at the window where everyone is having fun with school festival today. She sighs at the view. She hasn't slept at all last night. This is too sudden for her

_Sraaak…_ The slide door of the room opens. Who else can enter the room except her and Freed?

"Good morning, Mira-san. Not going down there?" Freed asked

"No… I'm not in the mood to" Mira said. She stands up from her table and walks to the door until Freed grabs her hand

"Are you avoiding me?" Freed asked. Mira slaps his hand

"No" Mira said as she runs away. _Why? WHY?! _Mira thought. She stops on the back garden. And sits behind the bushes

"Mira-saan? Mira-san! Where are you?" It's obvious that Freed is looking for her "Mira-san-"

"Freed-san?" A brown-haired girl approaches her

"Yes? What do you need?" Freed asked

"Sorry… Um… I… I like you! Please go out with me!" She said. Mira jolts. Freed stays silence, doesn't know how to answer this sudden love confession

"Sorry… I have someone I've always like. She's really special to me…" Freed said

"But! Please! I… I really like you, Freed-san!" She insisted

"But I really like her too… She's the gentlest, most beautiful girl I've known ever since I entered High School" Freed explained. The girl runs away with teary eyes. Mira too, she cries. She knows that she likes him. But she's rejected indirectly "Mira-san!" Freed said as he pulls Mira to stand up "Hey! What happened?" Freed asked seeing Mira is crying uncontrollably and she unconsciously hugs Freed "M-Mira-san… What happened?" Freed asked again while he hugs her back. Mira doesn't bother to answer and she keeps crying on his chest

.

.

.

Mira takes her back and get ready to home before it's too late

"Going home? Goodbye" Freed said. _Goodbye… _Mira thought

"Yeah… Goodby-" Mira feels something falls out of her bag. Freed takes the thing

"Hey… Isn't it the one Laxus lost?" Freed asked. Mira snatches the watch

"No, it isn't. It belongs to the person I loved at the party of the Fernandes!" Mira said. Freed smiles at her

"I met the one I love when I went to the Fernandes's party. Laxus invited me… She's a beautiful girl using a black dress" Freed said "She was standing alone, so I invited her to dance. I didn't know that she's the one I've been watching for since the first day of High School..." Freed said as he hugs Mira who's already crying "Ever since I met her, I've always thought… I wonder if I could talk to her, and one day I would say… 'I love you' to her" Freed said as Mira cries even more

A paper slips out of Freed's pocket. The paper's saying '_Lost object, a pocket watch of Freed Justine's' _with a pic_._ They connect their forehead and Freed leans a kiss on her.

"Congratulation, you've won the game" Freed said as they kiss again

_I got you… My prince  
_

* * *

**Okay, I'm really scared. I can't make this fanfiction better than it was! So, I hope you enjoy it!**

**I'm really sorry for all of my mistakes! If you like it, please review. No harsh review though. Especially the forbidden words like fck, btch, sht, a**h***, retard, or anything like that...**

**Please read my other 9 Fairy Tail fanfictions, and 1 Harvest Moon fanfiction! Love you! :*  
**

**Sincerely,**

**Keiko Amano**


End file.
